


Your First Time

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [40]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley and Rebekah, the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a few months after "From a Cradle to a Grave" with spoilers up through that episode. Assumes Rebekah never left town. Written for prompt #444 'Tangle.'

The two women lay in bed together, a tangle of limbs.

Rebekah woke up first and, not wanting to wake Hayley, lay quietly holding the hybrid until she also awoke.

“Good morning sleepyhead” said Rebekah, before proceeding to plant a kiss on the brunette’s lips.

Hayley opened her eyes and turned to the blonde, smiling. “And good morning to you, too.”

“So what did you think of last night?” Rebekah asked.

“I think it was one of the best nights of my life” said Hayley, blushing.

“I told you your first time as a vampire would be special” said Rebekah.


End file.
